Siren Song
by hooked-on-love33
Summary: Set during New Moon, after Edward leaves Bella in the woods Bella prays that something will take the pain away. What she doesn’t expect is to become a very different type of immortal being. After her transformation Bella is back with a vengeance.
1. Prologue

**Set during New Moon, after Edward leaves Bella in the woods Bella prays that something will take the pain away. What she doesn't expect is to become a very different type of immortal being. After her transformation Bella is back with a vengeance. **

**BPOV **

_He was gone._

_With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I followed him into the forest… If I stopped looking for him it was over._

_Love, life, meaning…over. (New Moon by Stephenie Meyer, 73). _

With aimless steps, I wandered deeper and deeper into the blackening woods. The wind turned icy and bit repeatedly at my arms, but I was too numb to care. The sky started to spew thick water into my now soggy hair, but I was too numb to care. My mouth opened in a terrifying shriek as I felt my heart shattering into a million pieces, leaving my chest to become one with the wind and rain.

My knees gave and I fell into the mud, too numb to care I left myself to lie there. I was no longer one with my body, I was simply soul detached and broken. The air became thick with my sobs as I watched my body sob into the night.

"Please, please no! I'm begging you, no! Don't go, don't leave me." I reached down to the sobbing, barely coherent girl. She was weak, controlled and destroyed by her foolish love of a man. "Come back! Take away the pain, please…please." While I realized that she meant for her cries to meet her lover's ears and lure him back to her, I took her cries with a different meaning. I could take away her pain, bring her the numbness she so craved, all she had to do was accept me. Her dormant side. The part of her that understood that there was no such thing as good and evil, that it was all simply pain and release. He caused her pain and I could bring her release. If she so allowed, she would become an immortal avenger for scorned women, bringing them the same release I could give her.

With a sweet exhale, my song filled the air, reaching the ears of the vulnerable girl. With a start her head rose and she looked around helplessly.

"Hello? Who's there?" Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper that sliced through the air despite her low volume.

I smiled, she would be perfect.

"Hello dear Bella," though my voice now sounded soft and seductive, I knew the fear it could instill with one word if I so wished, "You do not know me, but I do know you, for I am a dormant spirit in you. A side that has never seen the light of day, but that has been watching, waiting for its day to shine. If you so wish I will become active, and take away all of your pain. But beware, for my presence has a price. If you are to allow me in you will become an immortal being. What do you say, my Bella? Would you like me to take away the pain?"

"Yes, yes please, I beg you take it away. I don't care about the price. I just want it to go away," she responded without even a moment of hesitation. My smile grew, that's my girl.

"As you wish," I closed my eyes and willed my soul to melt back into _my _body.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stood up with a grace this body has never known.

It was time, the siren lives.

I opened my now full, luscious, irresistible lips and let my song soar.

Vengeance will be sweet.


	2. Sad stories, fatality and distractions

**Sorry everyone forgot the disclaimer on the prologue: I do not own Twilight, that right belongs to Stephenie Meyer… so yeah…**

**BPOV**

As my song curled its way through the air, I felt the presence of many men around me, searching for a now forever lost person. There was one man among them who stood out, whose aura spoke of the unforgivable sin he had committed.

I silenced my song before recollecting myself and sending all of its seductive notes to the insatiable man. As I waited for him to make his way to me, I busied myself with fixing my appearance. Although it did not matter in the grand scheme of things, I wanted to look presentable; after all I was the last thing this man would ever see. Just as I threw my head back and laughed, I heard the snapping of a twig behind me.

I turned to the sound and found myself face to face with my first victim. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. His large frame towered over me, his dark skin glistened with rain and his face was one of pure peace and… lust.

Inwardly I scowled; of course he would lust after me, what man in this world doesn't think with the wrong head.

"My dear man, are you lost?" My voice twisted through the air and caressed him with gentle love.

"I… I don't know. I'm not entirely sure why I'm here, but I have to say that I'm glad I am cause otherwise I would never have met you," the man beamed happily, so easily pleased. "If I may say so, you are the most exquisite woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"Why thank you, may I ask you of your name, sir?" I tilted my head back, elongated my neck and rolled my shoulders back. I watched as his gaze slid down the curve of my neck and rested, blatantly, on my chest.

"Of course, my name is," he paused and licked his lips hungrily, "Sam. Sam Uley."

"Well Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you," I took a step towards him, slowly, gently rocking my hips as I went. His eyes bugged out of his head slightly, he was obviously entranced by my movements.

"I think that it's a more of a pleasure for me then it is for you…" he trailed off still staring as I worked my way closer to him, "What is your name?"

"I don't tell people my name," I snapped slightly having a slight temper especially around men, "My name is sacred and you would have to be pretty special to have the honor of knowing it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way, please forgive me." Taking a deep breath I softened my face, with great effort and allowed myself to become calm once again.

"Of course," I replied slowly, "Under one condition…"

"What is it? I'll do anything, I swear." He rushed forward, knocking clumsily into the trees around him.

"Tell me your deepest, darkest secret," I grinned evilly. There was no doubt in my mind that this man had destroyed some poor, defenseless woman's heart and I wanted to know why. Sam Uley hesitated slightly so I walked forward and put my hand on his arm, "Please?"

A shiver ran down his spine and I grinned at my easy control over him. Men are manipulated so easily, honestly my job is like taking candy from a baby.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone… It's… well it's pretty bad. And please don't look at me differently. I know I deserve your hate and bitterness, but I couldn't stand it if you… you…"

"Nothing could be that bad, Sam. I promise that no matter what your secret is I won't hate you any more than I do now." I smiled sweetly. If only he knew how much I hated him now…

"Thank you, but you might want to sit down for this… will you sit with me?" I frowned slightly. The pouring rain had caused the ground to become almost pure mud. Noticing my reluctance Sam took his shirt off and laid it down on the ground for me.

I took a second to take in his rippling muscles before seating myself.

_You shouldn't let him take off his shirt for you; he's going to get sick from the cold. _Bella Swan's voice rang for the first time, perfectly clear. Slightly annoyed I had to remind myself that she would grow weaker as time went on, until finally she would disappear altogether.

_TELL HIM TO PUT HIS SHIRT BACK ON. You shouldn't accept that, it's completely unnecessary. I mean you're already caked with mud. _

I mentally rolled my eyes, shut up already Isabella. I thought back at the annoying girl. Quickly I sat down on the shirt and beamed up at Sam.

"Now what is so terrible that I had to sit down to hear it? I'm sure it's not as bad as you say it is…" I trailed off, knowing full well the amount of pain he had caused. I could _feel _all of the pain he had caused women over the years. And yes I meant it to be plural because no woman could stand that amount of pain on her own without dying…

_Or becoming like you. _Bella thought at me.

You mean us, dear girl. You are a part of me just as I was a part of you. Now be quiet so I can have a conversation with this man.

"Well, you see it all started some years ago when a group of vampires came to Forks. They conceal their nature by living as a family, going by the name of Cullen. Now you see I belong to a Native American tribe called the Quileute's. Now my tribe has an ancient legend that our men can transform into wolves to protect our people against vampires. So, when the Cullen's came to Forks and the transformation began. I am a werewolf, my beauty. I am made to defend my people against vampires." I stared at him speechless. This was definitely not what I was expecting to hear from him. I thought for a second, trying to figure out how to get the story of him conquests out of him while ignoring the searing pain that engulfed my heart when Sam mentioned the Cullen's.

"Can you show me?" I asked figuring I should start out simple and work from there.

"NO!" Shocked by his immediate response I jumped slightly away from him. "I mean," He said quietly, "I can't become a wolf in front of you because I don't always have complete control and I don't want to hurt you."

"Is the reason you are so edgy about showing me because you hurt someone else?" My heart pounded loudly in my ears as I awaited his response. He bowed his head slightly and inside I let out a victory cheer; I was on my way to learning about his treachery.

"Yes, it is. I—I well I kind of, accidently of course, attacked my fiancée once when I lost control. I deformed half of her body. By accident I swear." He pleaded with me endlessly, repeating over and over "please believe me."

My expression ran cold as I realized just how much pain this excuse for a man had put his fiancée through. The woman he was supposed to love and cherish. I growled inwardly and decided the man's fate. He was despicable and he _would _die, not just be tortured or deformed. He would die at my hands.

I steeled myself for the next step and smiled gently at the piece of trash in front of me. "Oh, my, you've been through a lot of pain haven't you?" Leaning forward I pulled the man into my embrace and once again let my song fill the air like a lullaby.

"You have such a gorgeous voice, it's like I could fall in love just to that voice alone." I smirked in my head, _that's the point, douche bag. _

"Shh, come here love." I pulled his face up from my shoulder and leaned in for the fatal kiss. Smiling darkly as I did so.

_NOOOOOO! _Bella screamed in my head, breaking my concentration and making my song fall flat.

"Wait no I can't do this, I'm sorry. You have no idea how much I wish I could kiss you, but I'm engaged and very much in love. I'm sorry; I don't mean to hurt you." He looked in my eyes sadly before turning and disappearing into the woods. I growled angrily at Bella's stupid mistake.

How dare you distract me girl? I was completing a job for all of womankind. You of all people should know that men must be stopped.

_Not by murder and I refuse to let you kill that man. He didn't mean to hurt his fiancée, he simply lost control. He doesn't deserve to die. _

You don't decide that, _I _do. It's my destiny and I will fulfill it and if you continue to get in the way when you willingly gave up this body to me I will find a way to destroy your soul forever.

_While I am living, you will not kill a single person. Even if he does deserve it. I will not let you turn me into a murderer. _

Then, I will just have to find a way to get rid of you. I'm thinking the answer lies in your past, what do you think? I asked her bitterly. I didn't want to kill Bella, she was a part of me, but I had to do what was necessary to fulfill my destiny.

Closing my eyes, I quickly searched her memory for some person or thing that may help me to abolish this idiot girl from my head.

After a few minutes my eyes popped open with the answer. _The Volturi! Of course! They live in Italy and surely with all of their power they will be able to help me with a little persuasion. _

I smiled smugly and said to my companion, your days are numbered my dear Isabella, I hope you change your mind.

_Never. _

Well then, we're off to Italy.

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. If I continue most chapters will be longer than this, I'm just getting a feel for what kind of response I'm going to get before I surge on. So leave a review if you want to see more of the story. **


	3. Get your Running Shoes Out

**A/N Someone asked if this was going to be a Bella/ Edward story and it is, it's just going to be a few chapters until Edward is re-introduced. Also, yes right now the story is a lot like The Host, but there are going to be some twists that'll make it quite a bit different.**

**BPOV**

I bit back an angry retort at Charlie. He may be a man, but he's part of the reason I could even come to existence, if it hadn't been for him Bella would still be sobbing out there on the ground. This was the man who planted the seed of a siren in precious Bella's head, so if it weren't for him I never would have healed Bella.

"Stop it Charlie, alright?! I don't care about Edward okay? I just went for a walk, he caught up with me on the walk and told me he was moving and I've been walking ever since. Now can I please go take a shower, please?!"

Normally I would've used my song to seduce Charlie into giving me what I want, but not only is that sort of creepy since he's my biological father, but since he was one of my two sires my song wouldn't work on him. Sure he'd think it was pretty, but he wouldn't become submissive like every male should be.

"Well, if you don't care about Edward then why are you caked in mud? Bella please just talk to me. Please, don't shut me out, you've done that to me once before because of him. I can't lose you again, like that."

A memory of Bella running from James and hurting Charlie in the process flashed into my mind.

See, Bella? This is evidence for you that all men are demons! Look what James did to you and Charlie! I thought at the girl stuck in my head.

_Isn't that sort of redundant? If all men are demons then should it really matter what James did to Charlie? _

Oh, shut up. You know what I mean.

"Don't worry about me so much dad," I said, hoping that by calling him "dad" he'd become a little more lenient. "I'm fine. Really! I just need a shower. We can talk when I get out. Please?" I put on a slight pout and hoped to god that Charlie didn't see anything different in my appearance. He probably wouldn't being my father and all, but still if he noticed that I had gained a new sexual aura, things might go a little downhill for me.

"Sure, whatever Bells, go shower, but when you get out we're having a nice, long talk. You can't just run out on me like that. Do you even realize how worried I was about you? I had half the town and people from La Push down here looking for you."

Yeah I realize, and don't you think that I didn't notice that most of those people were men and if you're not careful you're going to see just how much I hate double standards. Who's to say that women wouldn't have been able to help find me just as easily as those men?

_You are way too sensitive, I hope you realize that. _

This coming from the girl who was literally lying in the mud over her boyfriend breaking up with her, I practically snarled back at her.

"Thanks Charlie, I won't be long in the shower." But this is going to be the last time you _ever _see me. I was planning on using that stupid window of Edward's for something good, for the first time.

I jogged up the steps and quickly found myself in thetiny bathroom, not bothering to get a towel I peeled off my clothes and stepped hurriedly into the stall, closing the curtain behind me.

Turning on the shower full blast, I felt the lovely warm water cascade down my body, taking flecks of dirt with it.

I made quick work of washing my body and hair, glad that Bella at least had good taste in shampoo and soap. The strawberry and freesia scents mixed together would be intoxicating.

Stepping out of the stall, I called upon wind and let it dry me more quickly than any towel ever would.

I made my way to my room and picked out some of the clothes that Alice had left me and put it all in a suitcase along with my passport, wallet and ID. I put on Bella's favorite hoodie and some jeans knowing that if someone caught me on my way out of the states it'd seem less suspicious if I was wearing something that Bella normally would. Plus, it _was _more comfortable.

_Thank you! _

I shrugged and rolled my eyes, already feeling a bit of comradeship with her more than I should if I was going to banish her. "Yeah, yeah, let's just go shall we?" I spoke to thin air.

I opened the window easily and climbed out, hanging from the sill. I looked down at the ground. No fall could actually kill me anymore, I _was _immortal, but if it made too much noise it might alert Charlie before I could get away. I bit my lip, a nervous habit of Bella's and decided to chance it.

Letting go of the sill I felt myself flying through the air before I crashed to the ground. I landed on my toes trying to quench a bit of the sound.

Before I began running, I listened for any hint that Charlie had heard my fall. Nothing, perfect!

Watching my step, I began my run to Seattle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So apparently there is one thing about Edward that I miss, I thought bitterly.

_And what would that be? _

The tone that Bella used was annoying me, she still sounded so dejected, it was pathetic really.

He was a great taxi, I thought back at her.

While I was more than ten times faster than humans, I was still no where as fast as Edward. If I were, we would've reached Seattle way before dawn, but here I was still running as the sun came up.

_So, we aren't human than? What are we?_

You, my dear, are human. I, on the other hand, am a siren, like a distant cousin of humans born from the hate and resentment of repressed women over the years. My species evolved from yours, we are more advanced and definitely more deadly.

_What's your name?_

Why does that matter to you? Huh?! It's none of your business. My name is sacred, you know this, you heard me tell Sam Uley that it is.

_Why does it matter if I know your name? I'm a part of you; it's not as if I could do anything with it. _

You're wrong about that sweetheart. My name is more powerful than you could possibly imagine.

I tuned her out and looked up at the airport in front of me. My legs ached from the long run. This body was _so _out of shape.

_HEY! I am _not _out of shape. _

Didn't I shut you up? I asked her.

_Not as well as you thought you did, apparently. _

I rolled my eyes and stepped inside walking up to the man behind the suitcase check.

"Your ticket, ma'am?" I ignored the annoying request and began to sing. Once the dark haired boy was looking pretty dazed I said, "Oh, I'm going to Italy, but I forgot to get a ticket, is there _any way _you can take care of that for me?"

"Oh, of-of course I can, um," he gulped and I smiled, "The next flight to Italy leaves at 10:30."

"Where in Italy, love? Italy is a pretty big country," I asked with a slight smile.

"Oh, right I'm sorry that was foolish of me, it's to Florence. Is that okay?" I thought for a second, Florence isn't too far from Volterra and no doubt once I got to Italy I could get an actual car.

"That's perfect, thank you," I purred at him.

"Okay, you're booked, it's first class too, when you get to the front desk just say that the ticket was reserved online under Roy." A girl could get used to this.

"Thank you, you're a doll. Here's my suitcase, take good care of it will you?" I tilted my head to the side, letting my hair cascade onto my shoulder.

"It'll be my number one priority today, ma'am." I waved as I made my way to the front desk, leaving my clothes, money and unfortunately my passport behind me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I rubbed my eyes on the plane. It had been a long morning. When I got to the front desk it had been a woman who was manning it (ignore the pun) and she had told me in an annoyed voice that you couldn't reserve tickets online.

I was forced to make her call her supervisor, who was, praise the lords, a man. A balding middle aged man, but a man nonetheless and I was able to work my magic on him. By the time I was leaving to go to security with a printed copy of my ticket in hand, I was leaving a very confused looking woman and a dazzled pig behind me.

The idiot had actually tried to grab my ass as he was handing me my ticket, it took all I had not to kiss him to death, but if I had killed him then, I would have lost everything that it had taken so long to gain.

There were a few other complications, but all that didn't matter anymore, I was on my way to Italy and that was all that mattered.

I reclined my seat. Today was a great accomplishment, I was on my way out of the country _and _I had left no paper trail behind me so there was no way that Charlie would ever find me.

Smiling, I let sleep over take me for the first time in what felt like days.

**Tell me what you thought, I always appreciate reviews. Smile. **


End file.
